Forbidden Love
by Jyler2016
Summary: It's the first day of school and all is well until Jeremy walks into his art class. Tyler Lockwood the school jock walks in and all begins to go down hill from there. Faced with challenges along the way, the two must combat unexplored feelings. Slash Jyler Fan-Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Jeremy POV**

"JEREMY! YOU'RE GOING TO MAKE US LATE !" It wasn't anything new that he would be getting yelled at by Elena. "Yeah, yeah i'm coming." I'm not too keen on going to the first day of school. Aunt Jenna, and Elena have been on edge with me lately thinking that I was going to go back to using drugs as an escape from Vicki's death. To be honest it upset me that she was gone, but it was a troublesome relationship and I tend to do better on my own. The drug thing was behind me now, I don't have any intentions on going back to that place in my life anymore. Life hasn't been the greatest for me, or Elena it kind of just feels like we've only been surviving lately. She's been doing better ever since Stefan walked into her life, even with all that's been going on lately, he keeps her sane and takes a load off Jenna and I. I walk out of my room and head downstairs to meet Elena's glare.

"What took you so long ?!"

I shrug, "Was it a long time? I hadn't realized. You only kept telling me oh so many times."

She rolls her eyes, "Get in the car Jer, Jenna's going to be upset if she finds out we were late today."

"Great" I proceed.

Once we get to the school I can't help but feel relieved. Summer hasn't been so bad, but I felt like I was under a magnifying glass most of the time. My habits being studied constantly, it wouldn't normally bother me because it's mostly how it's always been. I can't blame those around me for always walking around with a red flag ready to wave it whenever they found my behavior suspicious. School was going to be my getaway, and I figured that I would start my year off right. I didn't want to stress Jenna any further. I never really had friends in school I mostly kept to myself, I used music as an escape and delve into whatever was being projected into my ears. Now that I think of it, it kind of makes me upset a bit. We park and there's Stefan waiting to escort Elena. I get out and wave to Stefan, "Wait Jer, don't wait up after school, i'm going to the grill. With Bonnie and Caroline."

"Sounds great," not really caring I give her a thumbs up and walk in.

Most of the day has been a blur really, mainly teachers telling us what they expect from us, and no one really paying attention. 6th period comes around and I walk into the art room. Everyone here seems to know everyone and I sit in the back alone, again the lonesome feeling kicks in.

 **Tyler POV**

I'm rushing to get to art class. My father wasn't too thrilled that I had taken art as an elective, and honestly I didn't care. If anything it makes me happy that i'm not conforming to his "Lockwood Vision." It was because of this vision that I was forced to join the school football team and that I hadn't mind really. I mostly kept to myself always. I had few friends and even then they were mostly teammates and okay individuals that just happened to be a part of the few social circles that I knew. These days I mainly occupied my time by working out for football season, and drawing. I wasn't really in the mood to do much these days, Summer was mainly just me trying to figure things out and plan my next move. I reach the class semi late and walk in to find the room full with the exception of the seat next to Gilbert. Just my luck, before the teacher says anything I take my seat.

 **Jeremy POV**

Tyler Lockwood sat next to me. Fuck. I wasn't the biggest fan of him we always had issues in the past and even had an ugly falling out. Seeing him here was kind of a shocker and a disappointment. Still I was mildly curious as to why he was here and couldn't really help myself.

"Lockwood in Art?" I sneer.

"Shut it Gilbert" he shoots.

"I'm just surprised really, aren't you the school trophy jock?" I ask in mild amusement.

"It was the last choice all the other electives were full, what's your excuse fag," he glares.

I was grinding my teeth with that last remark, when the teacher began assigning partners for the upcoming project.

"Alicia and Myra, and lastly Tyler and Jeremy. There's no changing the partners that you've been assigned, I want everyone in this class to become accustomed to working together." Karma's a bitch, out of everyone in the school I ended up being stuck with Tyler Lockwood, i'm rethinking this whole school as a refuge plan. I look over at Tyler and he looks the least bit pleased, honestly it kind of amuses me. "The first assignment will be a portrait drawn of your partner, I want you to get together and find one unique thing about each other and incorporate that into your portrait." Great this just keeps getting better, I bury my face in my hands in frustration.

 **Tyler POV**

Just my fucking luck. I am _not_ getting stuck with Gilbert. I tell the teacher that i'm off to use the restroom and head directly into the advisers office. "I need you to get rid of art, give me anything available i don't care!" She gives me a look and lowers her glasses, "We're not allowed to make any changes to your classes until the second week in, if you want me to change anything I can't help you." My blood begins to boil, "I can't be stuck in there for another two weeks, my father is the mayor of this town i'm sure you could figure something out." I threatened. "You can bring the president through here, there's nothing that can be done." and just like that she continues about her work. I walk out the room and find Jeremy about to walk in. "Listen man you're the last person that I would want to be paired with but get over it, i'm not trying to fail and we're stuck together. We have a week." he looks at me intently. "Fine, whatever we could meet up tonight after practice, meet me in the parking lot at 7" I walk away. I just want to be over this already and to be honest I can't fail. My father's been on my ass about how I need to improve on my grades that he maintained a 3.6 GPA in school. I try to forget it all and head towards the gym to gear up for practice.

 **Jeremy POV**

I start heading over the school lot, it's a little past 7 but I didn't want to get caught in the middle of Tyler or Matt and their teammates. I wanted to get through this draft already and just get home. Walking towards the lot I spot Tyler leaning against a car by himself. I get this uneasy feeling in my stomach, earlier today wasn't easy and now I have to spend time with him.. alone. As I approach him I notice that he's sweating and kind of dirty from football practice, it's actually kind of hot. I've always kind of knew that I liked guys in the back of my head somewhere and always acknowledged when I thought a guy was handsome, but I never had looked at Tyler in that way. "I was getting ready to leave without you Gilbert," Tyler looks pissed, "Get in". I didn't want to argue with him and make this night a complete disaster so I comply. As we're heading towards his house I can't help but take him in, most of the sweat was gone by now but I took in the smell of sweat and some cologne he seemed to be wearing. Honestly I found it to be hypnotizing, why in the hell am I even having these thoughts about him anyways. Tyler was this asshole that couldn't stand me and that wasn't about to change. Still though it was hard not to keep my eyes off of him, I could see why people were always praising him.

 **Tyler POV**

I couldn't help but notice that Jeremy kept looking at me before, well more like staring, it kind of made me wonder. He was an alright looking kid, his hair looked like it hadn't been brushed in a week but it kind of added to his theme. I always kind of knew that I was gay. Even when I was with Vicki she was kind of there to allow me to continue my front. Honestly being gay, and the mayors son, and a founding family member, would never work out. My mother always wanted to portray the perfect family image that she had falsely created. The husband that hated his wife and occasionally cheated on her with his mistress. And the mother that never had been available for her son for more than five minutes, always the hard worker and the perfectionist. Deep under all of that was a woman that often cried and liked to intake large amounts of wine. I'm sure somewhere in there she knew about her husband's affair, she seemingly never cared anyways. Jeremy then breaks him from his trance, "Are your parents home?" he looks at me, I continue to act unaware of his wandering eyes. "My father's gone till tomorrow, and mother is off at some benefit, what's it to you?" Sometimes I wish I wasn't such an ass. No one would be home and it's mainly why I chose my place instead. "Just wondering, ever get tired of being a dick?"

"Are you going to start crying?" I snort. "I wouldn't give you the satisfaction" Jeremy sneers. I conceal my smile a bit, this kid is something else. We pull into my driveway and for whatever reason I start getting this strange feeling in my stomach. Here goes nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update again this is my first time doing this and it's actually a lot harder than it looks. Things are moving a bit slow I don't want to rush anything between these two I kind of want to mellow into this and share and exciting experience. Enjoy !**

 **Jeremy POV**

Lockwood Mansion, I thought I would never step foot in this place again and here I am with Tyler. Out of everyone in Mystic Falls really? As if things weren't strange enough in this town already. Ugh that reminds me, I should text Elena or Jenna. **I'm out doing a project for school, don't worry im fine** I probably should have placed a little more information in that text but if I tell them i'm with Tyler they would probably just start worrying and calling and i didn't need any of that tonight. I look over and Tyler for whatever reason, looks pale or queasy. "Are you okay man? You look a little pale." He looks at me strangely as he exits the car. "Yeah, I just haven't eaten, i'll grab something inside." I get a text, and its from Elena, I don't bother opening it. As we head in we hear someone moving about. "Oh hey honey, perfect timing, can you help me get some bags in the car i'm running late. " Tyler's mother stops in her tracks. "Oh hi there I hadn't realized Tyler had someone with him, im Mrs. Lockwood" I shake her hand and she gives me a smile that seemed to hide something. Tyler proceeds to grab her bags and I decide to help to make the situation a little less awkward. "Thanks a lot for your help uhh." "Jeremy," I assist. "Have fun, there's food that I ordered in the kitchen help yourselves." We turn and head inside.

 **Tyler POV**

FUCK. Of course she would be running late and I don't need her input into who im with and what i'm doing. Not that it matters anyways because its fucking Jeremy but whatever. I'm sure she's going to tell father tomorrow to question me and i'll get the "hang with trash, end up trash" talk. Anyways she's gone and I need to defuse this awkward tension. "Want anything to drink, you should probably eat some too, you look like you haven't eaten." I grab two plates and look over at Jeremy and see him awkwardly take a seat. Jeremy looks kind of nervous I can't help but think that I am the reason for this, I hold back a smile. "Soda or Juice? I also have water or.." "Water." I toss a bottle at him and see him open it and almost completely down it. "Thirsty much?" I grin. "Yeah I was jogging a bit before meeting up, probably a little dehydrated." he looks embarrassed. He needs to relax some. We eat a little and head upstairs. "Listen i'm going to take a shower set up or whatever."

 **Jeremy POV**

"Don't drown," I fail at restraining a laugh at his reaction. "Whatever man, don't get too excited that i'm showering now," his words almost an invitation. I watch him walk into his personal bathroom and close the door. I pull out my sketch book and notice that all I have in here are sketches of random guys that I've drawn. He'll get a kick out of those, i'm not hiding anything anyways, if he finds out i'm into guys so be it. Tonight's going easier than I thought it would. He's not being a total dick but then again there's the part where we have to sketch each other. A few minutes pass and I get another text from Jenna this time. **Jeremy, Elena says you're out working on a project I just want to make sure you're okay. Text me back 3** I roll my eyes, **I'm fine i'll be home tonight and i'll explain later. It's just a project** I hear the shower turn off, and immediately get this rush of energy, what is going on with me?

 **Tyler POV**

I step out of the shower and go to put on my clothes but I decide to see what reaction I can get from Gilbert. I toss my clothes in a corner and wrap a towel around my waist. I look into the mirror at my reflection and notice that all the football training and workouts over the Summer paid off. I rub my hair a bit and walk out the bathroom. Jeremy's eyes widen as I walk out and kind of goes into a trance. "Take a picture Gilbert," I grin. He looks transfixed and blushes a bit. "Sorry" he stammers. I reach into my closet to grab some clothes on a shelf and then head into the bathroom to dress. Nice one Tyler, I can't help but feel cocky. Maybe this whole project thing isn't such a bad idea. I walk out into my room and reach for my sketchbook. I'm pretty good at drawing not that anyone ever cared anyways. I become a little excited that i'm able to showcase my work. Gilbert is on the floor watching me stroll around my room. I take my seat in front of him, possibly a little too close but I don't care, and he doesn't seem to either. "Ready?" a grin splashes across Jeremy's face.

 **Please Review ! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you for the reviews ! Every one of them counts, I'm enjoying this very much and I hope you guys are as well :) This is a quick chapter I promise longer ones will come but I wanted to get these two somewhere. Enjoy !**

 **Jeremy POV**

I can't help this overwhelming feeling that's taking control of me. How is it that I feel so vulnerable and subject to Tyler's daunting looks and behavior. A day ago he rarely crossed my mind at all and now i'm here ogling in his bedroom like a child and his shiny new toy. All that I knew was that he was giving me mixed signals and I feel that he's looking for some sort of reaction, and indeed he's managed to do so. Here he is sitting across from me a bit close, and of course I don't mind. I just wish I knew what he was thinking it would make this whole situation a little easier. I pull out my sketchbook and try to hide my sketches to no avail.

"Interesting model choices" he looks amused.

"Yeah, I uh didn't mean to show you those," I rub my hand through my hair nervously.

"Whatever floats your boat Gil," he begins to open his book.

His sketches are pretty great, I never pictured Tyler to be into anything besides football and girls really. It kind of made sense now that I think about it. He was always so reclusive, mysterious even. Okay maybe not mysterious but there was definitely something there. Tyler from what I perceived wasn't really into the social scene outside of school besides him hanging with Matt.

"Nice work, you're very detailed," I glance at him.

"Thanks just choose anything that comes to mind really, and just go with it. Not all of them are great though." He gives me a solemn look.

We both manage to make it to a blank page and begin our work.

 **Tyler POV**

A few minutes have passed and there's this awkward tension and silence that you could slice through. Not wanting to break from the proximity between Jeremy and I. I decide to pause my task, ensuring that I take my work with me so he wouldn't glance at it. I walk over to my desktop and turn on the radio low to provide some sort of atmosphere besides the current one. I take my seat in front of him this time a little closer as if we could be any closer. His leg rests on mine and I get this flushed feeling that sweeps over. I try to brush it off and hope that he hasn't noticed. I peer up and see him glance down at his paper and blush. Hmm.. I'm finishing my work too quickly and decide to slow down some. I can't help but continue to look at him, this is ridiculous i've never felt this attracted to anyone before it's annoying really. And he doesn't seem phased by any of my advances which is questionable. Does he feel the same way? These thoughts continue bothering me. I'm nearly finished with my work, and decide to extend this a bit.

"Admiring your work," I reward him with a smile. I glance up at the time 10:46 pm, _fuck_ , I disregard it.

"Don't flatter yourself," he jokes. "It's hard to work in this lighting, i'm going to raise the dimmer a little.

"Wait hold on, i'll go." he starts to raise.

As we both tried to get up to reach the dimmer, we instead ended up slamming our heads together due to the closeness. Jeremy falls back and I stumble a bit.

"Damn it Gill, huge head," I manage as I rub my forehead.

"Agh nice man," he looks dizzy. I crouch down to him, to see the lump forming on his head.

"You okay?" I reach in to touch it and Jeremy just looks at me. Not pulling back or saying anything he just lets my hand wander. No clue as to why i'm even doing so, my body just guides itself. My thumb just touching the surface of the bruise. He winces and I ignore it. His body incredibly still and my heart racing. No thoughts running through my mind. He exhales and it gives me goosebumps, radio silence, I could no longer hear the radio. My body generating some sort of electricity from within.

 **Jeremy POV**

I stare into Tyler's concentrated, stone face. I can't seem to move, every cell, my consciousness, all willing me to stay in my current state. He's touching me and my heart feels like it wants to rip out of my chest. Without even thinking about it I reach forward and pull his face closer, nose almost touching, his brown eyes now piercing mines. My heart almost completely ready to burst with excitement, my mind completely shut off nothing just our lips barely touching. When out of nowhere a door slams somewhere and a slur of yelling and commotion emanates from downstairs. He quickly backs off and I almost instantly get up in panic mode. I grab my things as quickly as I can and try not to look at him. I manage one last glance at him and he's now sitting on his bed his face set in an unreadable expression. His eyes meet mine and for a second I don't seem to want to go. But between whatever just happened and the drunken slurs downstairs i'm sure leaving is the better choice. I try and say something but I just walk out and head for the side door. Not wanting to face whatever it was that was causing the ruckus. I manage to make it down the street somewhere, a pace that might as well had been a run. It's a gross muggy night out but i'd rather walk home than to call Elena or Jenna, they'd wonder where I've been and why i'm walking out this late. I stop once I don't see his house anymore, sweat beads on my forehead, and my mind in a state of total shock. "What the actual fuck," I grab at my hair and start heading home. A million questions and thoughts plaguing me.

 **Review :) !**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay so i'm sorry for the delay I wanted to make sure that this chapter was completed the best way possible, writers block is a serious thing. Lol I promise these two will get somewhere soon. I don't want to rush anything, I know where I want them to eventually end up. Btw Tyler knows he's a werewolf even though i've skipped around the paranormal stuff. Enjoy :)**

 **Jeremy POV**

It's past 1 am when I finally started reaching my house. I wasn't even the slightest bit tired. Flashbacks of Tyler's face, his beautiful, captivating dark eyes staring deep into his. The way his body responded when he would catch me staring at him aimlessly. How he sat so close to me, my mind racing, body unresponsive, encased in his presence, some unknown force binding him to his spot. How stupid I felt when our heads collided, and instead of the usual rage that would ensue, the impossible happened. Tyler reached over and started to run his hands along my injury. Even though it hurt I couldn't bring myself to stop him. I loved every second of it, it felt so strange, so foreign. Then there was the part where I thought he was going to kiss me. That I couldn't wrap my head around. Did he really like me or was it a heat in the moment thing? And what was that going on downstairs, was his mother okay? He seemed embarrassed but not at all worried like if this is something that Mrs. Lockwood was prone to. There was no way that whatever happened between us to was okay. I know Tyler and we've been enemies since day 1 and nothing would change that. Right? Ugh I don't even know anymore this is frustrating. All of these thoughts started making me feel uneasy and I don't like being this confused. I have enough problems to deal with. Feeling frustrated I walked into the house and made my way into the room and just tossed myself in bed.

 **Tyler POV**

I wake up to the only headache, it was the longest night of my life. Jeremy and whatever that was, and then my mother coming home again in her drunken stupor. Of all nights she had to come early tonight. Watching Jeremy gather his things and running out of my room was the worst. I wanted to make him stay. I never expected anything like this and these new found emotions coursing through my body. It almost feels like my body yearns for him to be near. _Okay Lockwood, easy, you know how dangerous this can be._ These feelings for the youngest Gilbert aren't anything new. I always had a thing for him but I neglected it due to our social expectations. I never thought about pursuing anything either, me and him never really got along. I always figured that these confusing thoughts would never see the light of day and now I can't get over this feeling of wanting to see him. I wanted to know what he had felt last night. Why didn't he push away when I touched him, why did he seem so comfortable when all I've ever done was treat him like crap. That smile, ugh that sweet beautiful fucking smile! Without thinking I put on whatever clothes I come across and deem okay and head straight for the door. I make my way over to the Gilbert's and start increasingly becoming nervous. I park my car and turn off the engine and just sit there in silence not sure of what to do next. This had became extremely frustrating it wasn't a feeling that he was used to. He was always used to dating people and leaving them and not having to deal with all this bullshit but Jeremy was something new.

 **Jeremy POV**

With barely enough sleep I manage to wake up and actually be ready on time for school. Elena seems rather reluctant when she spots me.

"Wow you're ready on time for once, and I didn't need to use compulsion," she says playfully, but i'm aware that she's taken aback at my mission to head to school.

"Yeah I just wanted to make sure I made it to first period for once" I say nonchalant. I'm trying to mask this eagerness that I have, to see Tyler this morning and i'm pretty sure i'm failing. Even though i'm sure she sees right through whatever I just told her, she gives in and decides to not question my actions any further. I figure she'd be okay as long as i'm in school. We start heading out the door when my heart does a flip. I see Tyler waiting in his car staring aimlessly into space. I guess I didn't have to rush to school after all, the figure of my disposition was waiting patiently outside my house. For a second I ponder how long he'd been there. Again the uneasy feeling sets in, I don't think i'm ready to face whatever might have happened last night. He finally lifts his head when our eyes meet, this feeling like cold water runs through my body. Paralyzed.

"Is that Tyler?" oh god here we go.

"Uh yeah. What." I walk over Elena closely behind.

He rolls down the window, "hey I had some questions about our project I need to ask, i'll drive you to school." He gives me this intense stare that almost looked like a beg and I couldn't say no.

I look back at Elena and give her a reassuring look.

"Are you sure Jer," she glances over at Tyler and gives him a look.

"Yeah, me and ty have this project, I'll be fine i'll text you later" and with that I climb in and relax a bit when she heads off to her car. We sit and watch as Elena gets in and wait for them to drive off. Suddenly my body temperature seemed to have climbed to a million degrees. My mind in a blank state, my palms burning from the heat radiating from my body. I look over at Tyler and to my surprise he's looking at me rather intently.

 **Tyler POV**

 _Ugh he's so fucking beautiful! Those eyes, those lips.. stop it Tyler you don't want to scare him off._ Getting him to come in the car was easier than he expected. Almost relieved that Elena hadn't probed him about his abnormal behavior. This however is the hard part.

"Uh hey".

Jeremy slowly turns and looks at me. His body seems tense, I want so badly to calm him down, my inner self wants to grab him but I know that it'll freak him out. I'm beginning to become a little apprehensive at these thoughts im consumed in.

"Why are you here?" his statement made rather harshly but a hint of remorse.

"I don't know.. I just... I don't know.." At a loss for words because, I really didn't know why I was here besides the incessant thoughts of everything Jeremy.

"Well you better start driving before Elena gets upset." at that I turned on the car and head towards campus.

The drive was rather quiet for the most part. Neither of us saying anything it started driving me crazy. "Sorry about last night, my mother must have had a little too much fun"

"Don't sweat it man, I won't say anything." he looks over.

I glide into the parking space and turn off the engine and we sit still. I look at him and to my surprise he's looking at me. His expression questioning as if he's trying to read my thoughts. We just sit there looking at each other as minutes pass.

"Can we meet tonight, around 6 i'll pick you up." he withdraws his stare and blushes. "Uh yeah." and with that he instantly walks out the car and heads to the building.

 **Please Review :) ! It makes me want to write faster**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So after posting last nights chapter I couldn't wait to post this one. I hope you guys enjoy this :) Shoutout to Ashlia! Thank you for the reviews !**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Tyler POV

The rest of the day seemed to drag on forever. All I kept thinking about was Jeremy and normally I would be able to combat the things that plagued me but this, this wasn't normal. I need answers if only Mason was still around. That last thought made me shiver, I quickly brushed it off. I hadn't run into Jeremy all day long, it felt as if he was avoiding me and this feeling made me feel even worse than anything else. _Ugh can I just go back to being myself, and just not give a fuck about this kid._ The answer was obviously no.

After school I stuck around a bit, seeing as I couldn't wait till six. But I couldn't find a trace of Jeremy anywhere. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted the usual gang of Elena, Bonnie, Stefan, and the asshole brother of his and I quickly made into the car. Just as I was ready to pull off Matt knocked on the window.

"Hey bro, I haven't heard from you all day, are you coming over later?" Damn I had forgotten that I had made plans with Matt to hang out.

"Uh I'm going to need a raincheck on this one man, sorry I forgot that I had this thing planned tonight." He looked at me unsure.

"Are you okay man, you seem frustrated is it some kind of date thing,"

"Yeah don't worry about it I'm fine it's not a date" _at least that's what I thought.._ "I'll text you later," and with that Matt didn't probe any further and walked away. Is it that noticeable, my frustration? I let out a groan and drove home.

Jeremy POV

I managed to avoid Tyler all day which itself was a mission. This whole thing was beginning to make me dizzy and I just wanted to be over it already. I couldn't help but feel excited and a little taken aback. We barely said anything this morning to each other but the mindless staring seemed to spell out enough. _Tyler Lockwood has a thing for me._ This thought should never exist but it conveyed what was reality. Or at least what I want to become reality. He's not being an ass anymore he's more flustered if anything. I hoped that wherever we ended up going tonight, would set all these feelings straight and that hopefully I would be able to put aside all this Tyler nonsense. I don't even know what to wear tonight because I don't even know where I'm going. After trying on almost everything I owned I settled for a black Henley shirt and black jeans. I figured all black would suffice for this date. _Date? Where did that come from?_ I looked in the mirror and sighed, it's going to be a long night.

After what seemed like an eternity my phone buzzed.

 **Omw do you need more time?**

I look at the time 5:34pm, Uhh hes a little early isn't he?

I text back,

 **No need I'm ready, how did you get my number btw..**

 **Long story, I'll be there in 5.**

I placed my phone in my pocket and headed downstairs. Thankfully Elena was in her room on the phone and Jenna was off running errands, no one would question me.

As soon as I see the car pull up I slowly close the door behind me so that Elena wouldn't come checking. Trying to buy some time even though shell surely text me in a few wondering where I've gone to. I had more than enough time to come up with an excuse. Sometimes I wished that they could just give me some space to do what I wanted.

Tyler POV

As soon as I pulled up all my tensions seemed to melt away. Jeremy slowly eased out of his house, I imagine as to not alert anyone that he was stepping out. I let out a chuckle. I managed to leave the house with only a glance from my mother. It seemed that she wanted to question me but I guess she figured that it wouldn't matter. Jeremy looked great in his all black, I wondered slightly if it was a symbol of what he thought tonight would end up. I went for a black V-neck shirt and some blue jeans, I figured it would suffice for where we were headed. Jeremy climbs in,

"A little early aren't we?"

His voice full of amusement and a hidden question somewhere.

"I was ready and figured it would be fine, I offered to wait longer if you weren't ready.." I said trying to hide my disdain.

"No it's totally cool, I was ready anyways," He grinned. His smile I could get used to.

"Now how did you manage to get my number?" I hoped he wouldn't ask that.

"I stole it from Vicki's phone when we had those issues, I was pissed and had a few things to say but I didn't" I figured honesty is best.

He stood quiet for a second and then turned to me and flashed a smile that seemed to stretch from ear to ear. "You suck, you know that right." I grinned, "yeah, yeah"

After driving awhile and listening to the music, I was genuinely amused at Jeremy's excitement that he knew and listened to some of the same stuff. Both of us consumed in each other's presence and the good energy that filled every inch of the car. Singing loudly, horribly at that.

"Those totally aren't the lyrics man" Jeremy laughing at my mistakes causing me to blush.

"Yeah, yeah it's been awhile since I've heard it," I smile widely.

"Whatever you say Lockwood,"

We pull up at the old Lockwood property, I kind of regretted bringing him here now that I see this place it looks creepy and depressing and it's a total shift from the mood earlier.

"Sorry if this isn't what you had in mind, I like to come here when I have a lot on my mind it allows me to release whatever is draining me. Or to not think at all." I said hoping I didn't upset him.

"I don't mind, I used to come here too or the lake for similar effect. Sometimes even though I'm surrounded by so many people that I love, I often find myself alone and I just go out and drink or just do things alone." As he said this I couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid. Whatever I was feeling must have shown, because he quickly blushed and looked away.

"What are we doing Tyler?" his words barely audible. I stood quiet because I didn't know myself.

A few minutes passed and he looked at me and smiled and at that moment my heart began racing and my body seemed to release an endless amount of endorphins. It stirred something inside me that seemed all too familiar and for a second I didn't care about anything anymore. This was meant to happen and he knew that, the wolf inside stirred and purred. I began to move in closer to him my body moving on its own accord. I reach the front of him and wait for him to look up. His body tense he looked so exposed, so helpless and at that instant he finally looks up and meets my eyes. _Those beautiful dark rich brown eyes._ My last thought before I pulled his face in and claimed his lips as mine.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I genuinely enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it :) Thanks to those that reviewed thus far. Music for chapter, [ Lorde - Bravado ] love her !

Disclaimer, I own nothing in relation to Vampire Diaries.

 **Tyler POV**

As soon as our lips touched everything seemed to melt away. Our surroundings becoming blurred, all of my senses seemed to stop their normal functions and I could only focus on him. I wanted to kiss his pain away, to erase the painful memories and replace them with bliss. I couldn't understand, and didn't want to, where all this lust and need for Jeremy came from. It felt like some sort of magnetic force was pushing us deeply into each other, even if I wanted to withdraw I couldn't, not that I wanted to anyways. His lips soft like pillows pushing against mine, our hearts racing. Our need almost a plea to each other. The wolf inside stirred, releasing an adrenaline rush that I usually reserve for the field, made its appearance. I bit down on his lower lip and he let out a warm breath, I quickly drew my tongue in and sealed us together. My tongue exploring and memorizing every surface of his mouth. Nothing that I've experienced has ever felt this _amazing.._ I wanted him closer to me, as if we could be any closer, I grabbed his waist and pulled him into my chest, his warm body making my skin explode into goosebumps.

I could feel the need for Jeremy to breathe and I didn't want him to withdraw. He slowly began to pull away and our lips finally disconnected. I let out something like a whine, and looked up at him. His eyes still closed, and his body still responding erratically to what just happened. Sweat beads in his forehead, his heavy breathing trying to regulate his heart beats, a sight for sore eyes.

This was the hard part, trying to reason with whatever just happened and acceptance..

Jeremy POV

My mind was spinning, my body tried to restore normal functions, my consciousness tried to reason with whatever it was that I experienced. _Tyler fucking Lockwood kissed me.._ It wasn't only a kiss either there was more to it. There was lust, and need, and craving. An explosion of emotion that was let out in a brief kiss that we shared. I willed my body to continue and feel all there was to feel, but of course the need for oxygen was keen on winning this fight between want and need. Now that I felt my breathing becoming regulated, I couldn't face him, I felt my face becoming red with embarrassment and turned away. I didn't want to face this, face him. I don't know what he took of this, for all I know he could be pissed, but then again, _he kissed me.._ I open my eyes and rested my head on a tree, my hair damp from the previous event.

"Jer," My body froze.

I continued to act like I didn't hear him, I had no words to share I had no idea what to say. How is anyone supposed to react to that. I could hear him walk towards me, my heart picking pace again, what's he doing? He stops short of me and I bring myself to turn around and finally face him. I braced myself for whatever I was going to come to face with, because after all he was Tyler and you never knew what to expect. I look at him, his eyes seemed intense, but not with anger with need. The usual dark eyes that he was known for seemed to gain a beautiful gold rim. _What the hell.._ I could feel him noticing me staring at him, taking him in and he quickly withdrew his stare.

"sorry," he started pacing in circles, massaging his forehead.

" Don't be," it was all I could let out.

" I think I should take you home, I don't want to upset anyone with you being gone." His words conveying an excuse.

Normally I would rebel and want clarity. But right now my endless thoughts were causing a headache and I still haven't gotten over this flushed feeling from that kiss. Then there was the whole not wanting to piss Elena off and have her question me again, which I'm surprised hasn't happened yet. We headed to the car and we drove in silence the whole way home. Before we couldn't last more than a minute without a glance at the other and now we're sitting positioned away from each other.

He pulls over at my house..

"Goodnight," I nearly run out of his car, not waiting for a reply.

I walk in and close the door behind me, sinking to the floor.

"You okay?" Damon's voice seemingly coming from out of nowhere. Startled I look up and see him laid back on the sofa.

"Uh yeah, I guess, why" I wait.

"Your heart is um beating loudly in my ears and you look like crap," signature Damon smile making its appearance. Sometimes I wondered why my sister continued to hang around him. I could never understand, such an ass.

"Its nothing I'm just tired, why are you here?" I ask, "Where's Elena?"

"Upstairs with Stefan," he winks at me. At that I no longer feel the need to carry on this conversation and make my way up to my room.

"By the way, keep your dog on a leash, and could you please bathe him. I could nearly smell him from a mile away." He grinned, enjoying his last words. I look at him in disbelief, and wonder for a second what he was getting at, did he know? I continued towards my room and locked myself in.

 **Tyler POV**

Watching Jeremy nearly run out of my car kept replaying in my mind. Along with visions of our kiss, the contact we shared. All of it was driving me crazy. I've never given this much thought into a kiss, this was all so foreign to me. It was completely annoying, whatever it is that I'm feeling I need to evade, because this isn't going to work. I can't have these feelings for Jeremy, another boy, it just wasn't going to happen. I had expectations and if word ever got out my life would be completely over. A small part of me was content with that thought, the larger part didn't want to comprehend it. Luckily it was the weekend and I didn't have class with Jeremy till Monday.

I slide my key into the lock and head inside my house and I hear my mother call out. "Tyler?"

"The one and only," I walked towards her and meet in the kitchen. She looks up at me and sees something instantly.

"You okay? You look a little spooked," out of all the times that she would choose to pay attention, why now?...

"Yeah I'm just a bit tired," I managed. She looked at me suspiciously and shrugged it off.

"Your father is on a work trip and won't be around for a while, I'm not sure how long he'll be gone but until then it's just us," she smiled at me, she seems genuinely content that he's gone. I'm honestly not surprised anymore, I just want them to divorce so that they could continue their lives. I couldn't honestly stand my father and his ways and him being gone for a while was music to my ears, probably why my mother felt I should know. I always brighten up a bit whenever he's not present and find myself home more.

"Peachy," I give her my sincerest smile.

I turn for my room and once in, I toss myself in bed and bury my face in the pillows clutching tightly to the sheets. Images of Jeremy flood in and I can't bring any relief to them. I decide not to fight it and to just mellow in them, the wolf inside content. The urge to see him and feel him close stronger than ever in my solitude. Is this going to be an everyday thing? Immediately I remember that we still have the project that needs to be done, _why meeee..!_

 ** _Please Review :) !_**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** So its been forever and a day, and I couldn't be any more sorry :/ . School and life became a thing -_-* I'll be updating chapters frequently and maybe ill be starting a new story. :) this is short but i wanted something to give me a push 3

 **Tyler POV**

I make it to my room consumed with thoughts about tonight's events. The taste of Jeremy still lingered, I laid back and allowed my mind to run wild with everything that was him. Which in turn brought up unanswered questions. _Why now? Why was he so open to this? Why is this need amplified?_ I definitely had to find out more about this, but until then I have to see where this goes. Literally ever since last night all I think about is him, this goes beyond any crush that I maintained for him. I literally felt him, his emotions, my body responded to him in ways that i've never experienced before. Which to me was completely insane because i've never felt attracted to guys before, _but goddamn Jeremy._ Just thinking about this makes my stomach tighten. I grab my phone.

Ty: **Hey**

I wait what seems an eternity before I receive a response..

Jer: **Hi**

Ty: **What are you doing.**

Jer: **um, texting you, i can't sleep**

Ty: **wonder why lol, anyways we need to talk about this.. ill pick you up in the a.m.**

I wasn't taking no for an answer. He cant sleep im pretty sure i won't be able to either, _sigh_ a part of me wants to go over and climb in bed with him, but I know that we need to figure this out.

Jer: **Fine, better be worth it..**

Ty: **okay babe, try and get some sleep ;)**

I smirk to myself, and close my eyes.

 **Jeremy POV**

What a dick. If I had any hope to sleep tonight they just went out the window. " _okay babe, try and get some sleep ;)"_ What the hell is he playing at. I hope that he isn't doing this as some sort of revenge against me or something. Whatever he's planning i'll figure out tomorrow and put an end to this. "Ughhhhhhh," I let out, why me.

I wake up early and head to the bathroom, stare into the mirror and fix the mess that I see before me. Once done I begin to make my way downstairs, before I make it all the way down I stop dead in my tracks and see him.

"Good morning," he gives me that damn Lockwood smile. "how'd you get in.." I manage to let out. "Your aunt allowed me in this morning, I told her that we were going out to get some work done." He looked at me expectantly. "And where's Jenna?" He looked me up and down, at that I gulped. "She had some errands to run, and I told her that I would just wait for you to wake, seeing as you had a long night." I blush at that and lower my head a bit. He gets up and starts to move towards me. "I just had to come over and see you, and _god_ am I glad I did." I blush further, at this point I feel like my face is going to fall off. He's finally in front of me and tilts my face towards his. "Kiss me," the command makes me flush. All the will that I had left is completely non existent. The words making my body heat up inexplicably. Our bodies align, and he moves his hands behind my neck and brings me towards him. Our lips finally meeting, at this point I completely melt into him. He holds me in place one hand on my hips, keeping me from falling over. The kiss is slow, passion building and something else. His tongue runs over my lips, asking for entry and I gladly allow him in. The kiss is building up gradually, everything becoming hotter, almost as if we're trying to become one. He presses me in tighter, his hand sliding down my back. I slid my hand under his shirt, the need to feel him driving me insane. The damn need to breathe reared its ugly head, I tried to hold off not wanting to lose contact, and finally he pulls back. I let out a moan at the loss of contact, " _fuck"_

He looks at me once we calmed our panting, giving me that smile that makes me cave in. " _Was that worth it?"_


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm trying to go a few different ways with this story, most times I just go with the flow. I want to incorporate Damon into this story because I love his cocky ways anyways I hope you guys enjoy I managed to fit this in, between work and homework. :) Please review your ideas !

..

Tyler POV

I sit idly as Jeremy moves about his house. "Want something to eat or…" he looks like a puppy waiting for some attention. "Nah I think I'll just sit here and look at you some more." I give him my biggest smirk. His face blushes a bit, my heart jumps at that. I love how completely vulnerable he is around me. Just the thought that I make him content makes my body warm. I glance up and he isn't there anymore, I get up and head upstairs. I hear the shower running and a part of me really wants to walk in there and catch him in his most vulnerable. _Goddamn I want to just.. Settle down Tyler.. it's kind of weird to think about this yet._ I turn away and sigh, and head instead for his room. I settle down in his bed and just lay back and let the smell of Jeremy overpower my senses.

..

Sometime later I feel a hand run up my chest. "Mmm, this is kind of dangerous," I growl. "Can't say that I'm scared," he climbs over and kisses me. "Are we ready to go, or are you just going to lay in my bed all day, not that I mind the view." I look at him and smile. "Nahh we could just hang out here, and go through your stuff." I look around and see a sketch book, different than the one that I saw the other day. I reach for it and before I open it I look to Jeremy for permission. He looks at me nervously, almost unsure, and finally shrugs. I open it and immediately freeze. I see a picture of a wolf. But it isn't the wolf that makes me stop it's how extremely detailed his features are. I notice how the eyes almost seem lifelike, how familiar this face looks. The wolf inside whines, and butterflies form inside. I realize that this is me. "Why?"

"Umm.. I don't know, it began as a series of dreams, at first I didn't know why I was having them. But as time passed all I kept seeing was this wolf. I didn't know who it was, it would just follow me around by my side and always protected me. He would never leave me in my dreams, and then one night I saw the wolf transform into you." He kept silent, I just sat there staring at the photo not knowing what to say.

"After that I started to draw you, well the wolf. I didn't want to forget him, every time I dreamt with you, or him, I always felt at peace, like everything was okay." "I never told you because I figured you would judge me, or think I was weird. Even push me away, and even though we weren't cordial I wanted to keep this Tyler. The nice Tyler that would always visit in my dreams, if you think this is too much and that I'm weird now, I understand." I looked up and really saw him. He looked so vulnerable in his revelation. I came to him and wrapped my arms around him and brought him closer. "I'm not going anywhere, I'll be here for you, always."

..

After what seemed like an eternity of standing there, the front door slams shut. "Umm I'm going to go, but I'll be back later." I look at him and smile to reassure. "Okay," he leaned in and gave me a quick kiss.

 **Jeremy POV**

There was a knock on the door. "Jer, is everything okay?" I look at her and give her my most genuine smile. "Yeah, everything's great." "Okay, I saw Tyler and wanted to make sure," she smiled. "Damon and Stefan are downstairs I'm going to change." At that she left and I got up to make my way downstairs. Once down I look and see only Damon sitting there. He looks at me and gives me that look, when he knows something that I don't. "Why are you looking at me like that, and where's Stefan?" I wait. "You ask too many questions Gilbert, and you smell like a dog." I still, and look at him, he stares at me with that same face, that smug content look. "I don't know what you're talking about Damon," I lie. _Does he know? What the fuck? And why does he even care? Is he going to tell Elena?_ I feel myself start to panic. "Calm down Romeo, I won't say anything," he chuckles. But I should warn you, you're about to get into something that you won't be able to back out of. _What? …_ With that, he walked out of the house and I continued to stand there dumbfounded. "Jeremy where'd Damon go?" "Uhh I don't know," I walked away to make sense of what Damon just said.

 **Tyler POV**

I walk into my house and toss my keys on the table. "Honey, is that you." I hear my mother shout from the kitchen. "Uh yeah, whats up." I walk in and she looks at me. "What's bothering you honey, you look confused, upset.." I look at her and don't know what to tell her. I'm still registering what Jeremy had said. "Uh nothing, I just, I don't know," I rub my neck and look down, not wanting her to read my eyes. "Tyler you could tell me anything, you don't have to keep anything from me. I'm not your father, I won't tell him honey." She places a hand on my shoulder and gives me a solemn look. "I don't know, it's nothing." She looks at me as if she wanted to say something and instead smiles. "Well if nothing worth being said now, then help me with dinner, you can invite Jeremy if you want." I froze and looked at her walking about preparing dinner. "Why, if its just us, we can just order something," I wait. "I wanted a nice home cooked dinner just us, and Jeremy, he's your friend and honestly I don't see Matt around anymore, I figured id get to know him." _Great._


End file.
